The present invention is in the technical field of urban transportation systems. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of Personal Rapid Transit (PRT) systems.
The existing transportation systems for public utilization are known for their high energy consumption, air pollution caused, frequent stops, and the inconvenience to change the transportation vehicles along the route.
From the other hand, the idea of personal cars that travel non-stop from the start to the destination location (PRT) attracts more and more attention.
Most of these systems are intended to accommodate a small group of passengers, the others tend to be too wide in size and are not suitable for the narrow urban spaces.
Additionally, their route switching methods require wheels steering which demands slow downs during the direction changes.
Also, most PRT vehicles do not maintain a proper position of their center of the mass that jeopardizes the passenger security on high speeds.
Finally, there is not known a PRT traffic control system based totally on a fault-tolerant processor nodes that are subsequently incorporated in a hierarchical totally fault-tolerant layered architecture.
The inventors studied thoroughly numerous patents that are closely related to the invention and implementation of PRT transportation systems. Among them are: